The inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices that include alignment marks.
A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) may be formed by stacking a plurality of layers that have circuits formed therein. The manufacture of the IC involves using a plurality of photomask patterns that define circuit patterns in each of the layers. The photomask patterns may need to be precisely aligned with one another.